Het Resultaat
6 mei 2018 Waar ik bij het plan heb geprobeerd een beeld te geven over waar ik het project naartoe wil brengen, probeer ik in het resultaat te reflecteren op het gemaakte werk. Hoe zit het project in elkaar, wat is de werking op het publiek en wat wat zijn de aspecten die ik nog op korte termijn (voor het eindexamen) wil toevoegen. Life Disc Het ontwerpen en maken van dit project kwam eigenlijk neer op de uitdaging om de twee volgende stellingen te combineren: * Hoe creëer en balanceer ik een digitaal ecosysteem dat recht doet aan daadwerkelijke ecologie en evolutie (het thematisch onderzoek)? * Hoe zorg ik ervoor dat dit ecosysteem interessant is voor de kijker zodat ik een publiek kan opbouwen (ondernemen)? Bij veel van de keuzes moest ik een compromis maken tussen deze stellingen. Wat is realistisch en wat is leuk om naar te kijken? Ik moet wel zeggen dat over het algemeen ik meer naar de tweede stelling heb geneigd. De kijker blijft voor mij het doel van het maken en de storytelling. Het Leven De Life Disc is een grote schijf zwevend in het niets. Het is de voedingsbodem voor een digitaal ecosysteem. De Life Disc wordt bewoond de digitale wezens die ik specs heb genoemd. Een spec is een mannetje met twee benen en geen armen. Ze hebben twee ogen en een mond en hun lichaam bestaat uit vierkante blokken. Voor de rest komen hun eigenschappen (zoals de kleur, de lichaamsbouw en het formaat) in veel verschillende vormen voor. Ik heb gekozen voor de vierkante lichaamsbouw omdat deze makkelijk vanuit script valt te manipuleren. Simpele kubussen betekend weinig vertices waardoor het er goed uit blijft zien als deze in locatie gerandomized worden. Bij complexere 3D modellen ziet het er chaotisch uit of moet je met complexere algoritmes werken. Met minder detail voeg je sneller betekenis toe aan de willekeurige vormen en bij veel detail neem je het aan als ruis. Het gebrek aan armen komt voort uit mijn eerdere karakter ontwerp van Find Christmas. Het eerdere idee (zie Naam Ontwikkeling) had veel weg van dat project en het leek me een mooie manier om een lijn tussen de twee te trekken en consistentie in mijn oeuvre te krijgen. Inmiddels zijn de specs behoorlijk van dat personage weg geëvolueerd. Ik vind de lichaamsvorm nog steeds een goeie manier om de specs te onderscheiden van andere designs. Met armen zouden het eigenlijk cliché stokpoppetjes worden die teveel lijken op de Minecraft personages. Creatie Bezoekers hebben de mogelijkheid om een creatie te beginnen. Er verschijnt een creatie scherm met drie keer een karakter waarbij ieder karakter er iets anders uit ziet, beperkend tot één onderdeel van het lichaam. Het hoofd heeft bijvoorbeeld een andere vorm of het gezicht krijgt een andere kleur. De bezoeker kan voor optie A, B, C en D stemmen. De optie met de meeste stemmen wordt toegepast waarna er drie nieuwe wijzigingen verschijnen. Bij optie D wordt de vraag gereset en verschijnen er 3 nieuwe opties. Zo lopen de kijkers door een proces om een karakter vorm te geven. Bij de laatste twee vragen kiezen de kijkers een grootte en een naam. Dit creatie proces vormt de bulk van de interactiviteit van het project. Zeker bij de online stream is het belangrijk om kijkers geprikkeld te houden en als het ware in het project te zuigen. Op dit moment gaat dat nog niet echt lekker. Een grote hobbel is de vertraging die er standaard in de stream zit. Wat je als kijker ziet loopt altijd zeker 10 seconden achter op de server en dus ook op de chat. Dit huidige creatie proces vereist direct input. Je moet de opties hebben gezien om keuzes te maken. De volgende vraag kan pas gesteld worden als er een keuze is gemaakt. Als resultaat krijg je dat de vragen eigenlijk op de vertraging wachten wat een erg langzaam proces geeft. Ik merk dat spelers vaak hun interesse kwijtraken tijdens de creatie en de stream vroegtijdig verlaten voordat ze het überhaupt in actie gezien te hebben. Mijn doel is om deze input vertraging te minimaliseren zodat spelers niet struikelen over de interactie. Ik heb al een aantal stappen genomen om hier tegenin te gaan. Eerder had iedere vraag een tijdslimiet en ging het proces door naar de volgende vraag als deze voorbij was. Veel spelers hadden teveel last van de vertraging waardoor de vraag al voorbij was voordat ze antwoord hadden kunnen geven. Vanuit een voorstel van een speler heb ik de tijdslimiet weggehaald en wacht de stream nu totdat iemand antwoord heeft gegeven. Als er te lang geen antwoord is zal de creatie simpelweg stoppen. In de volgende stap wil ik alle timers weghalen waardoor de stream direct verdergaat bij het eerste antwoord. Het stem systeem wordt hierdoor voorlopig weggestreept maar ik heb niet echt het gevoel dat het heel veel toevoegde. Er waren vrijwel nooit meerdere spelers en als die er wel waren deed het stemmen niet heel veel speciaals. Ik wil de creatie zo kort mogelijk proberen te maken. Op dit moment is het kijken naar de soorten en hoe deze rondlopen een veel interessanter onderdeel en ik wil meer de pijlen op dat gedeelte wijzen. Het gaat niet om de spelers die een eigen soort creëren maar om de spelers die iets toevoegen aan de omgeving. Hiervoor wil ik ook een create random command toevoegen zodat er ook de keuze is om het creatieproces over te slaan. De beste oplossing is om een systeem te ontwerpen waarbij de lag niet uitmaakt. Dit zou bijvoorbeeld kunnen door alle nodige informatie via de bot in de chat te zetten zodat spelers er direct doorheen kunnen. Of ik zou alle informatie in één venster kunnen zetten zodat het niet nodig is om van vraag tot vraag te werken en spelers op eigen houtje door het proces kunnen lopen. In het artikel Ondernemen ga ik hier verder op in. Het Gedrag Na afloop van de creatie worden de specs in de omgeving geplaatst. Iedere spec krijgt een huisje en begint met het verkennen van de ruimte. De specs hebben een moeheidsniveau welke continu omhoog gaat. Als deze over een bepaalde waarde gaat zal de spec richting huis keren om daar een tijd te slapen. 's Nachts gebeurt dit sneller dan overdag. Ook is er een libido continu omhoog aan het tikken. Als deze hoog genoeg is, zal de spec opzoek gaan naar de soortgenoot met de meeste gelijkenis om daarmee een kind te krijgen. Bij de geboorte ontstaan er één of meerdere kinderen (afhankelijk van de populatie van die soort) welke het eerste gedeelte van hun leven achter hun ouder aanlopen. Als ze hun adolescentie hebben bereikt verlaten ze het thuis front om zelf op pad te gaan. De specs beginnen pas met verouderen na het krijgen van kinderen. Ze vergrijzen en worden steeds langzamer. Uiteindelijk sterven ze en valt hun lichaam uit elkaar. Dit systeem van veroudering is typisch een dilemma tussen realisme en een goed werkend beeld. Het is niet logisch dat een spec pas na een bepaalde gebeurtenis begint met verouderen en een onbedoeld effect is dat een eenzame spec onsterfelijk is (zolang het nooit wordt dood gemaakt). Maar met dit systeem heb ik het sterftecijfer heel goed onder controle. Voorheen kwam het tijdens het testen vaak voor dat een soort schijnbaar zonder rede uitstierf. Dit type probleem wordt vaak door kleine onvoorziene dingen veroorzaakt. Bijvoorbeeld als een spec te langzaam was konden ze niet op tijd bij een partner komen. Door op sommige plekken een klein beetje vals te spelen kan ik veel meer regie in handen nemen en ervoor zorgen dat de stream soepel verloopt. Het is namelijk niet leuk als je je best doet om een soort te maken en deze zonder duidelijke rede uitsterft. Er is geen oorzaak gevolg patroon welke de kijker kan achterhalen en proberen op te lossen. Het vinden en oplossen van dit soort design kwaaltjes is een groot gedeelte van het maken. Bij een permanente stream met dynamische populaties en soorten gedrag kunnen kleine foutjes al gauw enorme problemen teweeg brengen. Ik ben continu opzoek naar de juiste balans tussen het geboorte- en sterftecijfer. Het is zoeken naar 'lekken' en deze proberen te dichten. Een keer had ik een fout in het sterftecijfer waardoor populaties eeuwig door bleven groeien. Dit gelde ook voor gigantische soorten. Deze leviathans vertapte de kleinere soorten waardoor op den duur alle nieuwe creaties gelijk de grond in gestampt werden. Het leek wel een soort armageddon. Het is de bedoeling om voor het examen nog flink uit te breiden op het gedrag. Het belangrijkste is dat de specs voeding gaan verzamelen. Hun honger meter gaat omhoog wat ze stimuleert om van verschillende bronnen voedsel te halen. Hierbij is het de bedoeling dat de soorten verschillende niches gaan ontwikkelen. Herbivoren eten planten, carnivoren jagen op andere specs, lange soorten kunnen van hoge bomen eten en aaseters leven van de overgebleven lijken. Op deze manier moet het gedrag van de soorten onderling gaan verschillen waardoor de soorten er niet alleen anders uitzien maar ook anders gaan voelen. De Cyclus Onmiskenbaar aan een ecosysteem is de kringloop werking ervan (CrashCourse, Green, 2012). Stoffen als koolstof en waterstof worden continu rondgeleid door verschillende organismen op verschillende niveaus. Het is een balans waarbij verandering op één niveau invloed heeft op alle andere niveaus. Om een wat meer authentieke ecosysteem in de Life Disc te simuleren wil ik hier ook een kringloop tot stand brengen. De kringloop van de aanwezige energie. Energie begint in de grond en wordt door flora opgenomen en verpakt in bessen. De specs verkrijgen energie door de bessen te verzamelen en kunnen die energie gebruiken om kinderen te maken waardoor de populatie groter wordt. Bij het consumeren van bessen en het afsterven van de specs verdwijnt een gedeelte van de energie weer in de grond om opnieuw aan de cyclus te beginnen. Ik ben nu in het proces om planten toe te voegen aan de wereld. De planten hebben een praktische functie en voegen ontzettend veel toe aan de presentatie van de stream. Ze geven diepte aan de omgeving en laten het geheel veel meer levend voelen. In Ondernemen behandel ik hoe deze energie kringloop gebruikt kan worden vanuit een game design standpunt zodat het engagement omhoog gebracht kan worden. Bronnen Crash Course, Green H. (2012, 5 november). Crash Course Ecology (video serie). Geraadpleegd op 30 april 2018, van link